Ignored
by TheTomatoMonster
Summary: Junpei asked Minato and you know what happens. I done it on a rush so, sorry if its nonesense. a one-shot. Review please!


I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. You see, I'm in a boarding school (which is very very far from home and I'll only went back there around November) and also, I am very busy with school. Sorry to everyone, especially everyone who wanted to read the next chapter of the 'television can save all' fic that I made. Here's another story that I made while chemistry, yesterday. Heh. Enjoy!

Sunday. It was Sunday. Everyone was out, either enjoying themselves or was busy with work except for two people. Arisato Minato and (surprise surprise) Junpei Iori. Minato was up early that morning, earlier than Mitsuru. The second he woke up, he went into the shower and slip into his usual white and blue t-shirt. Everything was done in less than 5 minutes.

Junpei, on the other hand, woke up really late. It was the online MPPORG games he blamed but as Junpei, he didn't really mind. MPPORG games was his life, so, there was no use being mad to his so called 'life'. Typical.

Anyway, the moment he woke up, he sat on his bed and tried to hold a grip on his mind. Everything was still blurry for him. After a few yawns and rubbing his eyes, he washed his face and brushed his teeth and then went down for breakfast.

Then a thought passed his mind…

"I want to change my dull lifestyle! I want people to look at me as the most amazing boy in school! I need confidence!"

That very thought made him stopped at the stairs and he was very determined suddenly. He puffed his nostrils and put his chin up in the air, signs of will power.

But out of the blue…

"Oh come on, Junpei. Is that even possible? I mean, you're JUNPEI IORI!"

His eye twitched in annoyance. What was that? But then again, it was true. It was impossible. He sighed and slumped "I need mental support" he said to no one.

His agony became worst when he did not found any kind of food for his hungry stomach to digest. Displeased, he stomped his way to the living room. There, he found Minato, his ears plugged and he was searching through the books in the cupboard for something.

The way Minato moved, gracefully and secure, made Junpei both annoyed and amazed. He wonder how Minato managed to like that. He's very determined, charismatic and intelligent yet good hearted and was never proud. Minato was, also, an expert with girls.

After a while, Minato pulled out a book and sat opposite to Junpei. Junpei glanced at the front cover of the book and was very very surprised. It reads…

**HOW TO DEVELOP SELF-CONFIDENCE AND INFLUENCE PEOPLE by PUBLIC SPEAKING**

Time-tested methods of Persuasion from the bestselling author of

**HOW TO WIN FRIENDS AND INFLUENCE PEOPLE**

Junpei was trying desperately not to laugh. Minato? Reading such books? That was really new.

"Then again, maybe that was how he capable of being such an outstanding person" a voice said in his head "why not try it?"

He thought for a second but shook his head. Now way he's gonna do such things.

But…

"Minato?" Junpei broke the silence

"huh?" Minato replied without taking his eyes of the page he was reading.

"can I ask you something?"

"uhuh"

"what do you do to be such a …..great person?"

Silence.

"I-I mean, how do you be such a confident person?" he said in a rush.

Silence.

"Minato? Is it the books?"

"uhuh"

"but is there any other things you do? I mean…you didn't just read, right?"

"nope"

"really?"

"yes"

"and what is it?"

"dunno"

silence.

"That's it!" Junpei stood up, his fist glistening in the air "I gonna do it! I'll be a greater person, like you minato! I mean it!"

and with that crappy speech, he pulled open the door with great force, screamed his lungs out and ran outside with a new view on life, a big determination and an inspired confidence.

Minato blinked and twitched. He took his MP3, put it on minimum volume, stood up and returned the said book back on the rack and pulled out another book, which looked entirely the same like the book before only the title was…

**How to enjoy music to the fullest and ignore world at the same time?**

Minato sat back down and chuckled at the wide door.

"I hope it wasn't what I said"

I hope it was good 'cause it was kinda…… I wrote in on impulse, do, sorry if it's not good. Anyway, review please!!!


End file.
